


Taboo

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I want Eugeo alive, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Taboo Index sucks, just read the description, once again idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Even though it’s against the Taboo Index, Eugeo can’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss someone (or more specifically Kirito).Pretty much Eugeo fantasizing about kissing the fic.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 87





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t know sao is my all time favorite anime series. And Eugeo and Kirito are tied (with Chrom) for my number one best boy.
> 
> In a nutshell I friggin love this ship.

Eugeo had always followed the Taboo Index without asking too many questions. It was just how life was in the Underworld. But ever since meeting Kirito, someone who didn’t seem bound by the index, he had begun to wonder.

After many years of being together as friends, it was only a matter of time before Eugeo couldn’t stop thinking about Kirito. It had taken him months to realize that he saw Kirito as not just a friend, and another awkward conversation to learn he was in love. 

Luckily, it seemed Kirito had felt the same way, and the two started “dating”. They didn’t do too many things different, they just shared more physical contact and cuddled. No one else knew of their relationship, mostly because Eugeo was afraid of what others might say. But the two enjoyed each other’s company in the security of their shared room.

One thing that Eugeo had learned from Kirito is that he had kissed someone before. It was quite the shock, the index forbids kissing unless the two participating in it are married. When Eugeo asked how Kirito got away with it, he was left with a vague response, but he didn’t push for more.

Hearing Kirito try to explain what kissing was to the clueless Eugeo only started to make Eugeo’s mind run wild. ‘What would kissing Kirito be like?’ Eugeo would wonder sometimes, quickly trying to rid the thought since it’s against the index. 

As time passed Eugeo’s curiosity grew more. He ended up asking some married couples about what kissing was like despite his embarrassment. Eventually he had enough knowledge to even fantasize about kissing Kirito, which only scared Eugeo more. Going against the index even in his mind was something new to Eugeo.

With all the recent fighting and battles, Eugeo barely had time to focus on trivial things such as the act of kissing. But everytime he and Kirito would be intimate in any sort of way, he couldn’t help but stare at Kirito’s lips wishing to kiss them. ‘Maybe someday...’ Eugeo would tell himself, hoping that someday the index wouldn’t prevent the thing that plagued his mind.

-Time Skip-

It was close, too close if you asked Kirito. But after an intense fight against administrator, and a near death experience on Eugeo’s end. They all made it. Eugeo still wasn’t quite sure how he lived, Kirito had said he managed to get someone from the “outside” to save his fluctlight, whatever that meant. But it was fine, even if he didn’t understand, because he got to stay with Kirito.

Eugeo, who had been staring at the flowers laid across the field, turned to face Kirito, who was making his way toward him. Only to be met with lips upon his own.

It separated far to quickly for Eugeo’s taste, but he was in so much shock he didn’t even think to complain.

“T-the taboo index!” Eugeo stuttered after a few seconds of silence.

“Administrator is dead, you’re free from the index now,” Kirito replied with smiling softly.

Eugeo thought about it for a moment before realizing that Kirito was exactly right. There was no more taboo index, no more rules.

“C-can we do that again?” Eugeo asked suddenly.

Kirito nods before joining their lips together again.

This time Eugeo committed the feeling to memory. It was everything that was described to him and more. The softness of Kirito’s lips was intoxicating, the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly together. The kiss lasted until the two boys needed to breath.

Catching his breath, Eugeo hugged Kirito. He was crying, not out of sadness or anything, just out of pure happiness.

“I love you,” he choked out in between sobs.

“I love you too,” Kirito said returning the hug.

‘From now on,’ Eugeo thought, ‘We can always be together.’

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yea I made Eugeo live. I’m still not over the fact that he’s dead. So I drown my soul in happy Yujikiri things.
> 
> I’ve also always wondered what it’s like to kiss someone so that’s kinda what inspired me, my own damn curiosity.


End file.
